


Maritime Mischief

by noxfauna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark themes in future, Elements of Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, Tentacle Sex, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merfolk/Pirate Au:</p><p>“I'm leaving tomorrow, think you can stay out of trouble until then?”</p><p>“Whatever I do can't be anything compared to your trouble.”<br/>-</p><p>Steve Rogers is desperate to become strong to follow Bucky when his friend joins a pirate ship because of their need for money. His desperation leads him to make a deal with a Sea Witch with unexpected consequences.  Tony Stark has gone from orphanage to orphanage all his life, finally finding a friend in the quiet Bruce Banner as he tries to find out the origins of his parentage while trying to sort out Bruce's cursed past. All while the Kingdom of man's Navy wages war with the Kingdom of merfolk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Price to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter has explicit Tentacle sex, not sorry if you don't head the warning and get squicked.

“I'm leaving tomorrow, think you can stay out of trouble until then?”

 

“Whatever I do can't be anything compared to your trouble.” Steve grumbled, hugging Bucky around the middle when the other opened his arms.

 

For awhile Steve just focused on trying not to squeeze Bucky too tight, trying not to seem as desperate as he was for the other to stay. It wasn't some higher calling pulling Bucky away. It was the fact that they had no money and just lost their home because they couldn't afford to pay the rent for the small room of a shack's basement. Steve had tried his best to get a job, anything to stop Bucky from taking the pay out a pirate ship offered up for recruitment. He had found a last resort, but the last resort wasn't soon enough.

 

“Steve you gotta let go or I'm gonna miss the sail off.” Bucky sighed and Steve let his arms drop. “Cheer up alright? It's just a month.”

 

“Yeah a month _now_ but what if the navy catches the ship? Catches you?”

 

“I won't let 'em.” Bucky laughed and ruffled Steve's hair, making the blond huff in frustration.

 

“I'm serious Bucky.” The flat tone of Steve's voice made Bucky frown and he shook his head.

 

“I know Steve but there's no going back now, I got us a nicer place than the shack with this Captain's pay money, just get things settled and stay out of trouble until I get back, you still have the address for the new place right?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve affirmed, holding up the piece of paper the address was scribbled on as well as nudging the bag of their stuff with his foot. “I'll have us moved in long before you get back.”

 

“Good man!” Bucky clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Just don't spend the rest of the money too quick alright?”

 

“When have I ever gone a spending spree?”

 

“Never, doesn't mean you won't start without me around.” Bucky teased before giving a light squeeze to his shoulder. “Stay safe or I'll kick your ass when I'm back.”

 

“Same goes for you jerk.” Steve managed to smile and then Bucky was gone, walking up the ramp to get on the ship.

 

He watched the ship go by before picking up their bag of clothes to find the new house. Steve considered himself lucky that it was on the same street as the shack, it wasn't a good neighbourhood by any stretch but at least he wouldn't get lost. The home was small, one room, the windows small and boarded up, but the front door was locked up securely with several locks. It took Steve a moment to unlock them all before stepping inside.

 

With the exterior of the house as dreadful as it was, it was a shock to see how clean the interior was, even with an old mattress laying on the floor of the only bedroom and other abandoned furniture, it was still better than anything Steve had lived in since Bucky and him had grown too old for the orphanage. Steve took his time walking through the home, finding a few things the previous tenants left behind and cleaning the place and the old furniture to a livable state.

 

All the cleaning was to stall for time. There was no rush to get any of it clean, after all he had a month to get the house livable. His last resort was to happen after sunset, he prayed it would work, if not he was out of options. Especially when the man he had to meet only ever showed up at the bar on a new moon.

 

Sunset came and Steve brushed the dust off his pants and sleeves, straightening up the best he could in the mirror glued to the bedroom wall. If Bucky had ever found out of his plan Steve knew he'd have Bucky red with rage and if his mother were alive she would have fainted from shock. He gulped and tried not to think about it.

 

The seaside bar was rowdy with the nightlife, the drunk crowd making it easy for Steve to duck in unnoticed and navigate to the only familiar face he knew in the bar. Howard sat alone at a round table in the corner, drink in hand and a dinner set out in front of him. No one ever bothered him, and anyone who did seemed to conveniently disappear afterwards. It only helped his reputation as a dangerous man, especially with the question of how he managed to befriend a Sea Witch in the first place left unanswered. The handsome man smiled when he saw Steve, gesturing to the empty seat at his table. Steve sat down quickly, ignoring the glances from the other occupants of the bar and squaring his shoulders stubbornly at their glares.

 

“The offer we talked about before, is it still open?” Howard chuckled when the blonde finally grit out his sentence and Steve new his cheeks were tinting several shades of pink.

 

“One virginity for one magical spell from the Sea Witch, yes of course it's still open.” Steve counted himself lucky that no one seemed to hear them. “You do realize I was more than a little drunk last time you spoke to me?”

 

“Yeah... I was hoping it was more than a joke.” Steve sighed, shoulders slumping.

 

“It was, but you have other options, all the Sea Witch needs is something of magic value to trade in for your wish.”

 

“... My virginity counts as magic?” Steve deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

 

“Of sorts, it's a magic derived from emotions and you seem like the type to get emotional during that.”

 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping at the retort. It wouldn't do to lose his chance now. Instead he took a large gulp from the spare drink on the table, only to sputter as the alcohol burned his throat. Howard laughed and handed him a napkin to cough into, drinking his own alcohol with ease as he waved a waitress over to take his now empty dinner plate away from them.

 

“How soon can we see the Sea Witch?”

 

“Now, if you're ready for it.” Howard winked and Steve felt his face heat even more.

 

Money was left with the waitress before they left. Steve pulled his jacket closer to himself, even though the summer night was more than warm enough to go without it. He just wanted to keep as many layers on for as long as he could. Howard lead the way down to the sandy beach before going over the rocky cove walls by a thin pathway, their feet getting wet as the trail led down further into the waves. The cove cliff face took a sudden dive inwards, revealing a sink hole of a cave.

 

“All you have to do is crawl down there and he will grant your wish for the trade.” Howard shrugged as Steve gave him an incredulous look.

 

“It's pitch black, how will I know when I see him?”

 

“Oh you'll know, trust me on that.”

 

“And if I don't trust you?”

 

“Then you shouldn't have followed me here.”

 

Steve swallowed, the others words sinking in hard and leaving him feeling very stupid. It was dark out, he had gone to a hidden part of the cove with a man he only spoke to twice without at least having a concealed weapon. Not to mention that the only person who would bother to look for him had sailed on a pirate ship that afternoon. He flinched when Howard gave a gentle pat to his shoulder before huffing in annoyance that he had flinched at all. 

 

“I can still lead you back to shore if you need to Steve.” Howard offered but Steve stubbornly shook his head.

 

“Like I told you before, it's not for me it's for a friend. I need to be strong for him, he can get killed out there and I-I just-” Steve stammered until Howard held up a hand for him to stop which he was grateful for, he didn't want to be overly emotional when meeting a Sea Witch.

 

Had Bucky found out about Steve's plan he would have boxed his ears in. Sea Witches had the worst reputation of all the Merfolk, known for being liars and manipulators, and most dangerous of all, magic wielders. Every story of them involved death and destruction. What Steve was planning was a very literal deal with a devil. But it was his only option. His body was too weak, sickly, and frail. Everyday he found him fighting for breath if the air was too dusty, or feeling faint if he tried to do too much. He needed a miracle cure for all of it and a Witch was the only thing that could help.

 

“Just remember if you ever change your mind you can.”

 

“You know the Witch well then?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

Steve stopped to breathe calming breaths for a moment before nodding.

 

“Okay then, I'll see you around then.”

 

“I'm counting on it pal.”

 

Steve smiled before getting on his hands and knees to crawl into the small cave entrance, only to yelp as the loose gravel under his hands slipped away and he was left tumbling down the gravel pile and face first into the sand floor. The blonde stood up coughing, head almost touching the roof of the cavern as he walked forward towards an orange glow further down. He ducked into a small doorway, finding a circular room with a fire burning, the roof above the fire opening up into the night sky but the rest of the roof still relatively low. The shine of several gems caught Steve's eye and he careful knelt beside the pile, having never held something so rich in his palms before. He dropped his handful as soon as he heard footsteps behind him, fists instinctively raised to defend himself.

 

“ _Howard?_ ”

 

“Well don't sound so disappointed.” Howard smirked which only sent Steve sputtering.

 

“This isn't funny you son of a- W-Why are you undoing your belt?” Alarm bells were ringing in Steve's mind as he backed up against the wall to brace his shaking legs and keep himself from falling.

 

Without warning Howard's legs seemed to sink into floor and Steve gulped at the writhing mass of tentacles that took their place. Howard's pants , shirt, and belt all disappearing in wisps of smoke. Each tentacle was an angry burgundy red that grew dark towards the tips, with luminescent amethyst spots lining the side of each one and the underside of the appendages the colour of lavender. Steve slid down the wall to sit on the floor, noticing that the sand floor was now made of cotton fabric. It only reminded him of what he had agreed to.

 

“S-So you're the...?”

 

“The Sea Witch yes, the term isn't offence.” Steve nodded to the calm explanation, surprised that it did bring him a bit of relief. “You can still change your mind if you need.”

 

Steve nodded again, running a hand through his hair as his eyesight focused down on his damp shoes. It was all too much. The panic of finding out that Bucky was leaving, that he would be alone, then the frantic search for a job that only resulted in wasting what little time he had left with Bucky, and now this. Steve did not like this one bit. He had imagined meeting a monster, something he could hate and avoid thinking about. No where near the truth of it being the charismatic Howard Stark who had reputation for liking fine alcohol and finer bed warmers.

 

He raised his gaze when he felt a cool glass bottle nudged against his arm and he took the opened bottle from the offered tentacle, slowly letting his sight glide over the appendage to look at the others expression. Steve had never seen Howard worried, yet everything about his expression and body language spoke it. The middle of his eyebrows pinched upwards, the tapping of fingertips against the cloth of the floor, and the... writhing of the others tentacles? Steve wasn't sure what to think of them just yet. The bio-luminescence of most Merfolk were in long lines along their fins and maybe their arms but on Howard it appeared as spots on his tentacles and speckling over his spine, and he thought he saw some speckling faintly dusting his cheekbones to.

 

Even with the oddity of his lower half Steve could still think of Howard as a handsome man. And he knew he wouldn't be the first to have intimate relations with a Sea Witch. The odd jobs as a bus boy for the sailor bars often meant finding smut books left behind and over hearing stories. Though he would never admit to reading them if Bucky ever asked.

 

“It would take a week to gather up the magic needed to transform you but it is an option,” Steve nodded and took a drink of the wine, enjoying it's sweetness. “You asked for a body as good or better than the toughest sailor which I can deliver but even magic can't make it appear out of thin air, there's a price to it Steve...”

 

“I don't have a week.” Steve sighed, knowing Bucky could be dead in a week if he waited. “And besides, it's supposed to me offering a trade in so I don't think it's very fair for you to do both parts yourself.”

 

“Yes but most people don't offer up themselves for a trade.” Howard huffed and Steve gasped in surprise as a tentacle swiftly wrapped around his ankle tugged him close, leaving him sprawled on his back on the floor and the bottle of wine clutched to his chest. He gulped as Howard leaned over him, trying not to squirm as the other looked him over. “You know in all the ten years I've offered deals to this city, you're the first to offer up such a price for someone else's gain.”

 

“It's to transform _mysel_ -”

 

“To protect your friend.” Howard interrupted his denial and Steve bit his lip. “One of the conditions of bringing you here was to be honest remember?”

 

“Says the Sea Witch that was walking on two legs five minutes ago.”

 

“Well I can't wash up on shore like this and expect someone to hand me a drink now can I?” He chuckled and Steve couldn't help smiling at that.

 

“I guess not... Do you... Do you have to keep that bottom half for this?” Steve swallowed hard and Howard sighed.

 

“Having two transformation spells at work causes them to conflict so yes, I have to be in my natural state.” Steve nodded, taking one of the others tentacles in hand. “If it disturbs you too much...”

 

“No! No it's... it's fine.” To prove his point Steve gave the smooth appendage a soft squeeze.

 

“If you're sure then,” Howard shrugged, sitting back to stretch out the red lengths for Steve. “We have all night for you to enjoy yourself.” He smiled and Steve felt his face heat with another blush.

 

He gave the tentacle another squeeze after another swig of wine, surprised at how much give it had, like the soft part of his palm below his thumb. His palm glided to the underside of it, relieved that the suction cups lacked any small teeth that a real octopus would have. He traced his fingertips over the small circles, smiling when he made Howard shiver, noting the way his bio-luminescence would glow a little brighter with it. After teasing the soft circles for a little longer he moved his attention down to the tapered tip. The tip was firmer than the rest of the tentacle, which Steve guessed was to make it easier for Howard to pick up smaller things with the ends. The tentacle gently wrapped around his hand to pull him forward until Steve was straddling Howard's lap.

 

Before he could ask what Howard was doing his mouth was sealed with a kiss, eyes closing when he felt fingers gently running through his hair and an arm wrap around his waist to hold him close. Howard was warmer than he had imagined and Steve felt like he was melting against him, hardly noticing when the other rolled them over and his back pressed against the cool ground. He barely registered that the nearly empty bottle of wine had rolled away. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around Howard's neck, playing with his short brown hair at the nape only to stop when Howard pulled away.

 

“Is... Is something wrong?” He stammered, shivering as Howard moved to the other side of the room to open up a large trunk.

 

“No, no everything is... is better than I thought it could be.” Howard smiled at him softly and Steve crawled over to him.

 

“Then why did you stop?”

 

“For this.” He pulled out three items from the trunk, a jar of oil, a bottle of red sludge, and a large pearl attached to a silver chain. “The pearl will be the spells anchor, as long as you wear it the spell will be in effect but if you take it off you'll transform back to your regular self.”

 

“So it acts like your belt?”

 

“Exactly,” Howard grinned, clasping the silver chain around Steve's neck like a necklace. “You catch on quickly.”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“I need your clothes off for the next part.”

 

Steve nodded, feeling his cheeks heat with another pink blush only for it to increase as Howard lay a kiss on his lips a second time. The other then took over for his hands, undoing Steve's shirt buttons himself, and gracefully sliding the fabric from Steve's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Steve was glad to let Howard take the lead, unsure of where to place his hands much less arrange himself for the other. As soon as his shirt disappeared he felt his belt being undone and his pants soon disappeared to, leaving him in only his plain white briefs.

 

Howard broke the kiss then but this time didn't pull away. Instead he reached for the bottle of red sludge which Steve realized was a red clay based paint. He watched as Howard dropped the bottle from his hand to an awaiting tentacle, the red appendage easily uncorking the bottle and pouring the liquefied clay onto the tips of other tentacles. Almost instantly there was a swarm of red painting detailed patterns across his skin, the light touches making him shiver.

 

“Hmm,” Howard hummed in amusement and Steve peaked an eye open, not remembering closing them in the first place. “I didn't expect you to enjoy this part.” He teased and Steve glanced down only to huff and let his head fall back against the floor.

 

He was hard, hard enough that his erection flagged up proud to tent his briefs.

 

“Can't help it with you touching me all over.” He tried to snap but it only came out as a murmur as the light touches turned into firmer rubbing.

 

“Is that so?” Howard said before speaking in a language Steve didn't understand but felt the clay paint solidify to his skin with the feeling of a static charge lingering in every mark. “Maybe we should test that out.”

 

Steve found himself yanked closer, ankles held up and apart to leave him exposed. Then he was warm all over as the red tentacles snaked around him, tips teasing circles over his nipples, lengths wrapped around his arms legs and shoulders where they massaged tenderly, and then two gripping and kneading his backside, spreading the cheeks apart as the tips ghosted over his now aching cock under his briefs.

 

“F-Fuck.” Steve swore and shuddered, knowing he wouldn't last long like he was.

 

He watched as Howard dipped his finger into the bottle of clay paint, feeling his briefs being pulled off before groaning as the Witch traced a ring around the base of his cock, saying a few more words in the language he didn't understand. A sharp cry tore from Steve's lips at the sudden tightness around his cock, staring at Howard with wide questioning eyes.

 

“Can't have you cumming to soon.” Howard shrugged, kissing his cheek before nipping down his neck and chest.

 

Steve bit his lip, trying to quiet his moans as Howard licked over each nipple with gentle swipes of his tongue before sucking hard on each nub. Then he moved lower and Steve arched his back his back with a frustrated whine, trying to get some friction against his aching cock. Howard nipped along his soft belly and thighs, teasing his inner thigh before finally giving a slow lick over the head of his cock. Steve trembled as he watched Howard slowly slide his cock passed his lips, not realizing he was holding his breath until Howard sucked and he groaned.

 

The other's tongue swirled around his shaft once before pulling away again and Steve squirmed in frustration before stilling as Howard raised his hips higher to lick over his perineum. He tried his best not to become tense again. Knowing what was coming next did nothing to prepare Steve for the feeling of Howard's warm wet tongue sliding slow and deliberate over his entrance. He whined, shivering as he was licked again before his breath came in steady pants as Howard lapped over the sensitive skin. Then Howard's tongue licked inside him and he couldn't stop the long moan from tumbling out of his throat.

 

The amount of noise he made was embarrassing and Steve knew if his face wasn't already flushed pink at that point that he would be blushing bright red by the end of the night. He bit down on his knuckle as Howard slid a finger in along with his wicked tongue but it still did nothing to stop Steve from whimpering. His cock ached for release but he knew it was far from over.

 

"Still alright?" Steve could only nod to the question, the position he was in making his breathing constricted. He had never balanced on his shoulder blades before but his lungs didn't seem fond of it.

 

"I-I'm alright." He wheezed after a moment, trying to remember if he told Howard about his asthma or not.

 

He blinked, slightly dizzy as he was suddenly on his knees, hands clutching Howard's shoulders as the other held his waist.

 

"I'd rather you not lie to me." Howard sighed before kissing him again and Steve slumped against him, moaning into Howard's collarbone as he felt the finger slip back inside him only for a second to join a moment later.

 

It took him a few minutes to get used to the slow in and out slide of them. He couldn't call it painful but was definitely uncomfortable. Then the discomfort faded and Steve shuddered, kissing Howard's collar bone. He could feel the other shift to reach for the oil again and Steve spread his legs apart as wide as he could, biting his lip. Howard's slipped away and Steve shivered from the empty feeling it left. His breath hitched as he felt the unmistakable blunt press of a tentacle against him. He groaned as it slid passed the ring of muscle, feeling the small circles of the tentacles underside catch against his rim lightly with every inch forward.

 

Even with the aid of oil the tentacle's sheer girth had him groaning, muscles clenching involuntarily as it slid in deeper before finally resting to allow him to adjust. Steve whimpered, forehead against Howard's chest, the other running fingers through his hair as he concentrated on just trying to breathe with something so thick in him. Steve opened his eyes after a moment, blinking as he saw the unmistakable sight of the others cock hanging from it's sheath, pink and aching a few inches below Howard's navel.

 

His eyes flicked up to meet Howard's, who raised an eyebrow as Steve licked his lips before sliding down. He had imagined doing this before, taking another man his mouth. One of the few fantasy's he had late at night. Stroking himself slow and light, making sure he never made enough noise to wake Bucky.

 

Steve's touch was hesitant, slowly stroking the flesh first before licking over him. He didn't know if it was good or bad that he liked the taste, unable to help himself from suckling just the tip, smiling around the cock as he felt Howard shiver. Then a deep breath through his nose and he swallowed him down, proud that he didn't choke. At least not until he felt the tentacle slide out just a fraction before thrusting back in. He pulled off to lick over the shaft between moans as Howard set a pace of slowly dragging the length in and out before giving a hard thrust back in. If it wasn't for the spell on his cock Steve knew he'd have cum with the first thrust. He sucked as Howard worked into him, rubbing against a spot Steve had never been able to reach with awkward presses of his own fingers. None of his experimental touches compared to this. Then as he began to rock himself back against Howard's pace he felt another tentacle slide inside him and he groaned, arms giving out at the almost too full feeling. All he could do was raise his rear in the air as he was filled over and over. He barely noticed being turned around until the tentacles started to stretched apart and he gasped sharply at the cold exposure of it, an empty space in between the two tentacles.

 

"H-Howa-" He was cut off with a sharp cry as the other thrust his cock into the empty space, filling him so suddenly it made him ache.

 

They groaned at the same time, Howard draped over his back, rolling his hips while picking up the pace with the tentacles again. Steve couldn't stop the nonsense of 'More, harder, need more' tumbling from his lips in between the noises of desperation for his own release. He was stretched to his limit, every pleasurable inch massaged and filled. His hips thrust as he grasped his cock, stroking to try to ease the pressure of his own need to come, giving up with a sob as he realized the others spell wouldn't let him even with his harsh stroking and eyes already watering.

 

"H-Howard." He whimpered, raising his hips as the other thrust right into his spot with his cock, the tentacles deeper than he imagined possible.

 

"Almost there." Howard panted, his hand taking over for Steve's to stroke him in time with the roll of his hips.

 

"P-please." He sobbed and then he felt the spell on his cock break and he came, hollering as he spilt over the cave floor, held up only by the others arms around his hips.

 

Then he was flooded with warmth as the other reached his peak and they both slumped to the floor panting. Steve didn't remember Howard pulling out, only that he was being turned onto his back and a shimmering light as Howard conjured a blanket over him. Dimly he thought to ask if it worked, but he felt to drained and full of warm to care. His vision faded in and out as he watched Howard bring him over a drink of water, helping lift his head so he could drink before resting him down on what he thought was a full feather pillow.

 

"Sleep Steve." Howard hummed and Steve yawned.

 

"Will ya be here when I wake up?" He asked, covering his mouth to yawn again.

 

"If that's what you want."

 

He nodded with a lazy smile, tugging the other down for another kiss before sleep finally pulled him under.


	2. The Sick and the Wary

 

When Steve woke he lay completely still with confusion. The usual aches in his back, arms, and legs were all missing. He wiggled his fingers, checking for numbness before opening his eyes. He had experienced sleep paralysis before and didn't dare a repeat. Sitting up was slow as well, rubbing a hand over his eyes to clear the sleepiness.

 

“Finally awake then?” Steve smiled at the sound of Howard's voice turning his head to look at him before crawling over to the seawitch and nuzzling into his back as the other worked on something. “Make that awake and affectionate.”

 

“Can't help it.” He murmured, arms lazily wrapped around Howard's waist.

 

“Well right now you're going to have to, the tide is coming in and soon the cave will flood.” Howard shrugged. “Also watch your hea-” Before Howard could finish Steve already stood, smacking his head hard on low cavern roof and falling back on the ground. “Shit! Steve I was just telling you to-”

 

“I'm taller.” Steve interuppted with a voice of astonishment.

 

“Well that's what you asked fo- Mmph!” Howard was again interuppted, only with an insistant kiss instead of words.

 

Steve's hands were shaking as they gently cupped the sides of Howard's face. Not wanting him to pull away but unsure if it would be alright to pull him closer. He had his answer when he felt an arm tug around his waist while the other hand ran fingers through his blonde hair before resting on the back of his neck, holding him almost tenderly. Almost shyly Steve peaked his tongue out to lick at the other's lip, asking for permission to explore. He had never kissed anyone so deeply before but he'd be damned if he didn't try to learn. When he felt the other's lips part he eagerly slipped his tongue inside, mimicing the way Howard had moved his tongue against his own the night before until his breathlessness forced him to pull away.

 

“Thank you.” Steve panted, kissing Howard's cheek before taking a closer look down at himself.

 

True he had some expectations on how the spell would change him. But he had expected the change to be harsh and ugly, muscles fleshed out smoothly instead of jutting out obscenely as it did for the brawlers on the ship docks, he had only hoped to grow taller and even then could only imagine himself gaining an inch or so.

 

“You didn't expect me to half ass it did you?” Howard chuckled and Steve kissed him again.

 

“Of course not! I just... You made a miracle Howard, you really did.”

 

Steve watched as Howard gave him a simple shrug before the man turned back around, packing things from the chest into a cloth bag with his tentacles while his hands were busy taking the belt buckle off from the leather of his belt. With a small spark of light the buckle seemed to melt in mid air, the molten metal winding above Howard's hand until it lay still in his palm as a silver ring.

 

“Turns out last night was more than enough magic for your request Steve, even enough to replenish my disguise.” He explained with a smile before slipping the ring on to his wedding finger.

 

Steve found it fascinating the way the sea witches tentacles wound around each other, a red smoke rising off of them until two human legs were left in their place and a pair of red leather pants beside them as well as a white silk shirt.

 

“You changed the spell?” Steve asked as he averted his eyes politely while Howard dressed in the clothes.

 

“I did, the other one was getting old, and old spells are easier to track. That and I wanted to switch to the Selki spell since getting here, Selki's don't come here often so the Witches in the King's guard have problems tracking their magic.” Howard stood, frowning down at the tight pants before looking over at Steve and chuckling. “I think you should be more concerned about what you'll be wearing, the clothes you came with won't fit you whatsoever.”

 

Steve looked over at the pile of his clothes from the night before giving Howard a pout.

 

“Could you make something out of them for me?” He asked with a purposeful little whine, batting his eyelashes at the other man which only made Howard chuckle more.

 

“Alright, alright no need to give me a kicked dog look.”

 

Howard took the clothes in hand, a small glow lighting in his palm before the fabric blended together, the white cotton shirt melding with his brown slacks until a larger pair of beige pants were in the Sea Witch's grasp. He handed them over and Steve slid them on, frowning when they were still a tight fit. Standing carefully he took a few steps, satisfied that the snug fit wouldn't tear even when he stretched his legs from side to side.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Good, now really we need to leave before the tide floods this cave.”

 

Steve almost had to crawl on his way out of the cave, a stark contrast to the way he had followed the caves path the night before. It was even more difficult to crawl up the gravel pile to the outside, the newly added pounds of muscle making the loose rocks way under his feet and hands. When they were finally out the sun was so bright that Steve found himself shielding his eyes with his hand, almost falling off of the trail as he tripped over a rock, steadying after Howard tugged him back by the hem of his pants. As soon as his eyes adjusted he could see his feet were only half a meter from the water's edge, the trail they had walked along the night before gone below the rising tide waters.

 

“We're swimming then?” Steve asked and Howard nodded before diving below the waves. When Howard swam back up to the surface Steve could see the disguise of legs had melted away with the water to show tentacles again and he frowned.

 

“Before you ask, yes the spell is supposed to do that... Well not really, but no matter what disguise a Sea Witch or other Merfolk uses our true form always reappears when we're knee deep in water.”

 

“Ah, okay then.”

 

Steve slowly slid into the water. Bucky had tried to teach him how to swim once, but he would tire too easily, at one point having an asthma attack from the tide pulling him too far out to reach shore and his friend had to swim after him. Even with his new body Steve was careful to take it slow, paddling his hands in the water to propel himself forward.

 

“What on earth are you doing?” Howard asked and Steve went red with embrassment.

 

“Swimming...”

 

“That's... Here let me help.” Steve only made a slight worried noise of complaint as Howard took hold of him, rolling him to float on his back. “Now move your arms like oars and I'll steer you in the right direction.”

 

Steve sighed but did as asked, watching the sky pass by and listen to the sound of the water. He was dimly aware of the tentacle wrapped around his torso, pulling him along the surface of the water, a warm reminder that even with the silence of the water covering his ears he wasn't alone. Then a gentle kiss was placed against his shoulder blade and Steve chuckled, arms stilling as he let the other take over swimming for him, Howard's hands grasping his waist as he swam underneath the water to guide them both. Howard stopped at the shore, his spell bringing back his legs and Steve stood before the other cast a spell to dry them both off as well as give them each a pair of shoes.

 

“Where to now?” Steve asked and Howard raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I assumed we were parting ways.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Steve brushed the hair out of his eyes and sighed. It made sense. Before the night before they hadn't been friends and still barely knew eachother. It had been ridiculous of him to expect Howard to stick around afterwards. He was a Sea Witch after all and magic outside the Kings guard was strictly forbidden. It wouldn't be smart to stay in a place that was so hostle.

 

“You're looking like a kicked dog again.” Howard teased, and Steve raised his eyes from looking down at his feet to see the other giving him an amused look.

 

“Sorry I just...” Steve trailed off, biting his lip and averting his gaze again.

 

“Follow me then, I'll get us some breakfast since you're so determined to stick around.” Howard sighed in mock exsasperation that made Steve smile.

The market was busy with people, children running around and dogs barking with the adults only had a small space for them each to walk. Steve made sure to follow Howard, afraid he would lose sight of the shorter man in the crowd.

 

“The orphanage is near here, that's why you see so many kids running about.”

 

Steve nodded only to stop and almost stumble as a kid ran right in front of him.

 

“Get back here you little thief!” A guard yelled as he ran after the kid.

 

Steve glanced at Howard just as the seawitch gave a flick of his wrist to pull a barrel an inch to the left with his magic and send a stack of them toppling onto the guard. Then they were both quickly walking away from the scene before anyone could ask them question as the boy with a stolen basket of fruit made his get away and the guard screamed after him to stop.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“I know that kid.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony barely had time to hide in a storm drain before more guards ran through the alleyway, it wouldn't be the first time he was thankful he hadn't hit his last growth spurts yet. He waited until the sound of the guards left before slipping out of the storm drain and making his way back to the orphange. Even with the sun high in the afternoon sky the alley at the back of the orphanage was dark. Tony crouched down under the wire fence and crawled to the basement window that had broken glass. A bookshelf was propped against the wall just below the window and Tony scrambled down it with the fruit basket handle held in his mouth.

 

“Tony what are you- you're going to break your neck!” Bruce huffed, rushing over to Tony to catch him as he slipped.

 

“Well if I slipped you would just have to fix it right Doctor?” Tony grinned, taking an orange out of the basket and held it up for Bruce to take. “This _is_ what you needed right?”

 

“Yeah but... Tony-”

 

“If you're going to go into another talk of 'how I might get caught and end up in prison' just remember that I caught you doing the same thing.”

 

“Actually I was going to ask if you got enough.”

 

Tony grinned, taking off the tea towel that covered the basket  to reveal the pile of lemons and oranges.

 

“Enough to cure the one kids scurvy and feed the rest!”

Bruce sighed in relief at that and Tony winced. It was getting bad at the orphange, kids were getting sicker and sicker and they didn' t have the resources to fix it. They were lucky enough to  steal enough fruits but with malnourished  children  it was all very touch and go.  But Bruce knew his medicine well, his mother had been the town healer before being killed and her husband put to death for her murder nine years ago. Tony had been eight at the time  and the first time they had met was in the Orphanage library where Bruce had his nose stuck in a medical textbook. Officially Bruce had aged out of the eighteen year old age limit imposed on the Orphanage but the Headmaster Carter had given him the title as the official Doctor as he had been tutored by the Orphanage Doctor before him.

 

Tony went to his area of the room where he had his own workshop to make toys for the rest of the kids and tried very hard not to think about the fact that in only a year he would age out of the Orphanage age limit and he had no clue where he would go if the Headmaster didn't find a place for him to. Could he work in the kitchen even if he was a terrible cook? Doubtful.

 

He was so lost in his work that the knock on the door went unnoticed until a several armed guard broke the door down with the Headmaster right behind them.

 

“For the last time I said no-” Carter yelled before one of the guards jabbed the blunt end of his pole arm into her ribs with a large crack, the others moving to grab Bruce.

 

“What the hell do you think your doing!?” Roared out of his mouth before Tony could think.

 

“By order of the King we are to bring every able bodied Doctor to the Castle, your establishment will be compensated generously.” The Captain of the Guard addressed to the headmaster, at least Tony thought he was the Captain considering the fanciness of the armor.

 

“We _need_ our Doctor,” The headmaster wheezed and Tony went to her side to pick her up from the ground. “The _children_ here need their Doctor.”

 

“I'm sorry miss, but the King has given his order.” The Captain bowed his head to her and moved to leave before turning back to Carter. “My name is Sir Blonsky, if you do not recieve your compensation within a week then send a letter addressed to my legion. Good day.”

 

“A _week!?_ ” The headmaster shouted after them but they were already gone.

 

As the door swung shut Tony couldn't help wondering why Bruce had gone so quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, now the plot has arrived :)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I meant for this fic to be just a guilty pleasure Consentacle One shot and then I built a whole world idea around it and now I got a whole fic planned out. Oops.


End file.
